


Primo Giorno

by BlaCkreed4, Talpy, TommykaineITA (Tommykaine)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talpy/pseuds/Talpy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/TommykaineITA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sono passati solo pochi istanti da quando sono entrato in quest’aula. Dovrebbe essere la mia prima lezione all’università e come ogni studente fuorisede mi sento spaesato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primo Giorno

Sono passati solo pochi istanti da quando sono entrato in quest’aula. Dovrebbe essere la mia prima lezione all’università e come ogni studente fuorisede mi sento spaesato.  
Per fortuna non sono in ritardo, ma mi sono quasi perso nei corridoi tutti uguali dell’università.  
Mi siedo nell’ultima fila, nel primo posto libero che trovo, e faccio appena in tempo a tirare fuori dallo zaino un block notes e la penna prima che il professore entri in aula.  
Nel mio immaginario di innocente liceale i professori universitari erano tutti vecchi, possibilmente con la barba bianca e i completi giacca e cravatta, ma la realtà mi investe come un treno a tutta velocità. Il professore è giovane, non può avere più di 35 anni, indossa dei semplici jeans e una t-shirt tinta unita verde. Con una mano tiene uno zaino molto simile al mio fermo su una spalla, mentre nell’altra ha una borsa per pc.  
Il compagno seduto accanto a me ha sicuramente notato la mia espressione stupita, perché mi dice qualcosa.  
-Come?- chiedo a bassa voce, imbarazzato per il mio accento marcato.  
-Ah, sei un fuorisede, questo spiega tutto.- ridacchia, facendomi arrossire. –Sono Giovanni.- si presenta, porgendomi la mano.  
-Antonio.- borbotto in risposta, stringendogli la mano. È calda, cosa molto piacevole visto quanto fa freddo qui al nord.  
La mia è sicuramente gelida, dovrò procurarmi presto dei guanti o rischio di perdere le dita.  
Non riusciamo a parlare di più perché il professore comincia a spiegare e io prendo diligentemente appunti.  
Ogni tanto lancio uno sguardo a Giovanni, che sembra più interessato al proprio cellulare che alla lezione. Ogni tanto scrive qualche parola sulle stampe delle slide della lezione, ma la maggior parte del tempo lo passa guardando facebook.  
Un po’ lo invidio, io ho speso troppo per procurarmi il minimo indispensabile per rendere la mia stanza abitabile per potermi permettere le stampe. Almeno per questo mese. Perciò dovrò prendere tutti gli appunti a mano, compresi gli schemi e i diagrammi delle slide. Un piccolo sacrificio pur di prendere questa benedetta laurea in ingegneria meccanica, così potrò rendere orgogliosi i miei.  
Verso metà lezione Giovanni tira fuori dal suo zaino un pacchetto di patatine e comincia a mangiarle rumorosamente, come se fosse normale. E in effetti lo è, perché vedo altri ragazzi che mangiano durante la lezione. Questo mi ricorda che non ho fatto colazione e il mio stomaco si mette a brontolare.  
Mi scappa un sospiro e per poco non sbatto la testa sul banco. L’unica cosa che mi trattiene dall’accasciarmi è il fatto che, se possibile, vorrei evitare di perdere la dignità proprio il primo giorno di corsi.  
A sorpresa, vedo un pacchetto di cracker atterrare sul mio quaderno. Quando mi giro, Giovanni mi lancia un sorriso che non so se classificare gentile o un po’ da sbruffone.  
-Dai, non cade il mondo se ti fermi un attimo per mangiare.  
Il saccentello che è in me vorrebbe fargli notare che, oltre al fatto di poter perdere la spiegazione del professore (come sta facendo lui), col rumore potrei dare fastidio ai nostri colleghi che stanno seguendo (di nuovo, come sta facendo lui) e vorrei evitare di cominciare subito a mangiucchiare schifezze a lezione. Tuttavia, inspiegabilmente, mi ritrovo a lanciargli un piccolo sorriso di gratitudine e ad aprire il pacchetto. Per la restante metà di lezione rimaniamo in silenzio mentre mangiamo, io a prendere appunti e lui a guardare il cellulare e a volte il prof, ma non riesco a trattenermi dal gettargli qualche occhiata di sfuggita.  
Finita la lezione, già mi sento in ansia all'idea di dover cercare la prossima aula in questo labirinto di corridoi. Non ho idea di come farò ad orientarmi per i prossimi mesi e non arrivare in ritardo a metà delle lezioni, ma in qualche modo dovrò arrangiarmi. Forse dovrei farmi una mappa.  
-Ti sei già perso? - una voce un po' canzonatoria interrompe i miei pensieri. Non devo neanche girarmi per riconoscerlo a questo punto.  
Rimango in dubbio per qualche istante, non sapendo se bluffare per evitare l'imbarazzo, rischiando però di fare una figuraccia nel tentativo di trovare la seconda aula. Prima di poter prendere una decisione però Giovanni mi fa un'altra domanda.  
-Che cos'hai dopo?  
-Filosofia...  
-Ah, con Banfi? Anche io! Andiamo allora!  
A quella notizia gli sorrido, ed inizio a seguirlo. Non so perché, ma sono davvero felice di essere di nuovo nella sua stessa aula. Non dovrei permettermi distrazioni, e da quel che ho visto finora, Giovanni sembra incarnare la definizione stessa della parola “distrazione”.  
Forse, dopotutto, quest'anno non sarà poi così monotono come credevo.


End file.
